


Into the Black

by Caisin



Category: Firefly, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisin/pseuds/Caisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee is a mite intrigued by Inara's newest client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Vensre for their wonderful beta skills!

Kaylee and Jayne watched from their hiding place just inside the stairway off the cargo bay as Inara waited to greet a high status client. This was the fourth such client in as many months, and the crew had settled into a sort of routine; meaning everyone else tended to make themselves scarce - especially Mal, still embarrassed from the Senator incident - and Jayne and Kaylee would hide out to see who it might be.

The two looked at each other as a woman stepped aboard wearing a uniform they had never seen before. The woman was small and might have appeared slight and demure under other circumstances, but as she looked now, Kaylee thought that even Jayne would think twice before meeting her in combat. She looked oddly too formal, as if she were going to a business meeting on the Core: her hair up high in a bun, tailored black slacks, a black shirt. It was what she wore with this attire that caused Kaylee's stomach to twist in all sorts of familiar ways.

Combat boots stuck out from below her slacks. Over her neatly pressed shirt she wore a vest of micro-reinforced black leather that glinted with a metallic sheen as she moved, to show that it could withstand not only the strike of a sword, but an onslaught of bullets; an intricate symbol was burned into the leather above her heart, though Kaylee could not make out what it was. She had a katana strapped across her back and a fairly large handgun on each hip. While Kaylee couldn't name their make, she felt certain they could put a decent sized hole in a man.

But the most intimidating thing about this woman was the mask that covered her upper face, made from the same black leather as her vest. It seemed to be perfectly fitted to her face and gave her a decidedly feline quality. Kaylee suddenly thought she knew what it might feel like to be stalked by a large cat. The mask was obviously not only worn to keep the guard's identity anonymous, but to strike fear in her attackers as well; someone confident enough in their abilities to fight with the limited visual range afforded by a mask must be an admirable opponent indeed.

Kaylee watched as the woman quickly and efficiently took in her surroundings, and she tugged Jayne and herself a bit further into their secret lookout when she saw the guard's eyes flicker in their direction.

"The Lady Morgana," the guard announced ceremoniously, stepping aside after deciding the area was free of any threats.

"Oh ruttin' hell! I can't stand them old Earth-that-was terms. Pompous lot playing at being royalty they ain't and..." Jayne trailed off as the lady in question stepped onto their boat.

"Oh..." was all Kaylee could manage. Morgana entered the cargo bay with a very delighted smile. Long, billowing robes were clasped just over her breasts; forest greens and silver swirled over the silky fabric. Kaylee could just make out the even darker green dress that clung tightly to her torso before it split far up on her thigh - what Wash might have called a "slinky dress," she thought. Her make up was simple and flawless, as if she might naturally have such red lips and dusty eyelids. The emeralds and pearls that she wore on her neck, ears and raven hair took Kaylee's breath away. If anyone might still be royalty from Earth-that-was, it was this woman.

"My Lady," Inara said fondly as she moved towards the woman and embraced her with great affection. Much more like a dear old friend than a client, certainly, Kaylee mused.

Or maybe some strange, ghostly twin. Kaylee cocked her head in bemusement as she took in just how similar the two women looked.

"It's gorram uncanny," Jayne voiced her thoughts and she gave a small nod in agreement.

"Inara, how man times do I have to insist that you refrain from using my title," Morgana scolded, though the woman could not have been truly angered by the formal greeting as she stroked Inara's cheek. "We are equals here, and you mustn't forget that."

"Thank you, Morgana." Kaylee could barely hear the whisper and thought that her friend must be blushing. An odd thought indeed.

"Oh! She must be a priestess," Kaylee realized. She continued at Jayne's blank look. "An official at the Companion House, where Inara studied."

Kaylee watched as the blood seemed to drain out of Jayne's face and his mouth fell open a little ways. When she turned her attention back to the women in the cargo bay and saw them kissing deeply, she gasped.

"I'll be in my bunk," Jayne muttered as he turned suddenly to run up the stairs.

Kaylee stayed where she was, watching curiously, as she had never been able to see Inara interact with a client in such a manner before. It was weird, in a way, as Kaylee had not imagined that she would be quite so gentle and, well, genuinely happy around a client. But then, she supposed, it probably depended on whom she was entertaining. Then the women broke their kiss with soft laughter and Inara led the priestess and her guard up to her shuttle.

 

After some time of keeping herself busy moving the newest cargo around the lower deck, Kaylee thought she might want to get back to work before something on Serenity broke and the captain got suspicious. She went to head back up the stairs, but curiosity got the better of her and she moved towards the gantries that led past Inara's shuttle on the way to the upper deck.

She tried to be unassuming as she walked past the shuttle entrance and the guard at her post, but the guard caught her looking out of the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly. Kaylee straightened up to give her a nice smile in return, and realized that the woman's armor was much more complex and colorful than she had first noted: filled with dark greens and violets that she hadn't been able to make out from a distance.

And as she continued walking, she had the distinct feeling of the guard's eyes following her all the way to the end of the catwalk. As she turned the corner, she heard the shuttle door open and what sounded a lot like her friend beckoning the guard in to join them.

Her interest piqued, Kaylee walked slowly back to the shuttle, where she found the door had been left invitingly open, but when she stepped through the door, she found nothing but the guard's weapons and mask left sat on a bench in the entryway.

Steeling her courage, Kaylee moved further into the shuttle and took a deep breath before she could convince herself to pull back the fabric dividing her from Inara's quarters.

Her eyes grew large as she did so, taking in the scene before her.

At first, all she could see was the guard standing in front of Inara's bed, her back to Kaylee. She watched as deft fingers did away with the several pins holding her bun in place, and the guard slowly shook her head and let her wavy hair tumble well past her shoulders, shining golden in the candlelight that dimly flickered around the room.

She turned to the side to begin unlacing her armor, leaving the bed in full view of Kaylee. The sight sent a pleasant shiver through the watching woman's body and she could not turn away, though she knew that would have been the best decision.

Inara lay sprawled out on her bed, her hair fanned out behind her on her pillow, mixing with Morgana’s as she kissed her neck, her eyes closed tight in ecstasy. Her hands clutched Morgana’s shoulders as the other woman explored her body expertly. Kaylee watched enchanted as Morgana worked her way down her lover’s body, kissing down to her breasts and taking one of Inara’s erect nipples into her mouth, sucking it tenderly. She moved one of her hands down from where it had been drawing feather-light touches on Inara’s abdomen, and slipped a finger nimbly between her folds. Kaylee felt another volt of pleasure shoot through her body at the sound of her friend’s delighted cry.

She tried to let herself take in all the sounds around her. Inara’s little gasps and mews of bliss around her labored breathing. The wet clicking sounds of Morgana’s fingers as they played skillfully inside her. The sounds of Morgana still kissing and suckling at her breasts.

If Kaylee had been in the right frame of mind, she might have felt like Jayne, stood there with her eyes wide and mouth dropped open. At this point, however, she was well beyond caring, and was in fact well past being much aware of her own body. Except the tingling of her heightened senses, which were well on their way to making her feel as if she might just spontaneously combust. She was enthralled in what was going on in front of her.

Which is when the guard turned around again as she finished unbuttoning her top. Her eyes caught Kaylee’s and she jumped in surprise, but the guard merely brought a finger to her lips to quiet her. She grinned mischievously under her finger then bent down to pull her pant leg over a calf-high boot. Kaylee watched her closely, wondering at what she might be doing, when she noticed a slim, long pocket on the side of her boot. It was from here that the guard pulled out the one weapon that she had not left outside the room.

She gave Kaylee a smoldering look as she held the riding crop up for her to see. Then she gave her a wink before bringing it down on Morgana’s bare ass. The sharp crack rang through the room as Morgana cried out in surprise. Inara’s cry quickly followed, the mixture of sounds finally tipping her over the edge.

“Oh, Morgause,” Morgana moaned, having forgotten that they’d already invited her loyal guard to join them. She gently pulled her fingers out of Inara and turned her attentions to her guard as her lover lay contented. Then she noticed Kaylee standing still partly behind the curtains draped around the room.

Morgana smiled at her softly, knowing it would not take much to scare the young woman off, then beckoned her to them with her fingers still wet from Inara.

That was the final straw for Kaylee.

“I’ll be in my bunk,” she squeaked to herself as she ran clumsily from the room.


End file.
